


you can suffocate me in pills but you can’t take him

by Reddieismyhappypill



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Gay Panic, Hanbrough, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie and Eddie are strangers, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Strong Language, Younger Eddie Kaspbrak, best friends brother, my best friends brother, stanpat - Freeform, young loser club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieismyhappypill/pseuds/Reddieismyhappypill
Summary: After Sonia suffers the loss of her late husband she becomes mentally unstable. Does the follow up of a miscarriage set her over the edge? Or does an innocent little boy playing in the sand pit save her?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 9





	you can suffocate me in pills but you can’t take him

“I’m sorry to inform you Mrs. Kaspbrak, the test came back positive, you’ve had a miscarriage” the nurse told the widowed lady who was now crying bucketful of tears shaking her head side to side, pained screams of ‘no’ escaping her lungs.

_Unfortunately, this is how the tragedy begins. No no no please by all means don’t feel bad for the pathetic lady above, she doesn’t deserve your sympathy. No, the person who should get your sympathy instead, is the unborn child that never got to open their eyes for the first time or the poor soul that was married to the beastly women before his final breath got taken away from him or maybe even the future boy that just wanted to spend time with his sister or perhaps that boys family. Yeah they deserve your sympathy. **Not** her. Now you’re probably wondering which future boy? Well the clue is in the name. FUTURE. AKA something that hasn’t happened yet and has yet to happen, but don’t worry i won’t keep you waiting..._

It was a few days after Sonia had arrived back home from the hospital, she hadn’t left the house, had a shower or even changed her clothes since. But today was different, she had run out of groceries, so she made a plan. 

1) drive to the store

2) quickly buy everything she needs

3) drive home

Quick and easy, roughly take 15 minutes. 

She didn’t bother brushing her hair, just wrapped a floral print head scarf around it and applied one quick coat of messy cheap lipstick to her chapped lips. She wasn’t going to get dressed, her old sweaty clothes will do, it was a quick trip after all, so she shoved her knee length coat and slipped her shoes on. 

Before she clambered clumsily in the much too small car, just her luck, the car revved and spurted as smoke began to arise out the bonnet. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME” she screamed, hitting her hand roughly against the steering wheel. 

“Fine. I’ll walk.” she tumbled back out the car and slammed the car door roughly. 

It wasn’t a long walk, probably only 10 minutes but you’d be damned if you think Sonia would walk back home carrying all those bags. So she did the only ‘logical’ thing she could do. She got the stroller out the garage and rolled it all the way to the store. 

Because if she couldn’t get a refund on a stroller that’s a constant reminder of her miscarriage then she was gonna use it to her advantage. A new bag carrier! 

On her walk to the store, she took the back route through the park since it was quicker. Okay, walking past a park full of children laughing and married couples talking amongst each other after loosing her family was probably not the best idea. But it was a shorter walk so Sonia held her head high and took the shortcut. With each step her blood boiled with jealousy as anger streamed through her veins. The long narrow path seemed to never end as more and more thoughts crowded her twisted mind, 'look at them living theirs lives without a care in the world about my poor family although why should they stop and come over, why should they ask how I am? Its my family that's broken not theirs. Life must go on! Don't worry about poor old me.' 

She stopped in her tracks, when a little boy giggled. It was the kind of giggle that could make angles sing and birds tweet. She looked frantically over to where the sound came from and saw a little boy, around the age of 6, playing in the sandpit with his sister. He had chocolate brown hair, the same shade as hers and big brown doe eyes that shone bright in the sunlight that reminded Sonia of her late husband. He was perfect. Then his sister pushed him over and he let out a yelp followed by a giggle fit as she reached over and tickled him. Dimples began to form and Sonia's heart swelled. She wanted this boy. No. She **needed** this boy. She looked across the park and saw his parents talking to some other parents.

'Typical' she thought 'not even watching their kids, do they even care? I could give him a better life than they ever could.' 

The little boys sister ran over to the swings and the little boy face dropped slightly, 'don't worry little one ill save you' 

Sonia looked around quickly making sure no one was paying attention. Then she whispered over to the boy, "hey, come in my stroller were going on an adventure!"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to himself, "yes you, come on don't worry your mommy already said its okay"

The boy looked towards his mom that was nodding along to whatever the other couple were saying, he thought she was nodding to him. Which was the only reason he got in the stroller, and also that he loved adventures. 

Sonia told him to lean back so he would be comfier (and people wouldn't see him but she didn't tell him that), she began walking calmly without raising suspicion. When she arrived to her home, she locked all the doors, picked the boy up out of the stroller and tidied it all away.

The boy stood up awkwardly, twiddling his fingers. Sonia turned back around slowly and asked the boy his name to which he replied shyly, "Stanley."

Sonia scrunched up her nose at this, "No, no. That won't do, how about Edward?"

"But-" Sonia landed a smack across his face. His lip quivered a little but he decided to keep his mouth shut

"I'm sorry Eddie-Bear but you cant answer back, I'm your mama now" She knelt down to hug him, he reluctantly hugged back and blinked away his tears.

She pulled away harshly, "Now sit down on the sofa and watch some educational shows, mama has to make a call"

Sonia walked to the landline telephone that was hanging in the kitchen and typed the number that she had memorized. One beep, two beeps...

"Derry's pharmacy, open 24/7, how can we help you?"

"Mr. Keene? Its Sonia. I would like to open an account please."

"Ahhh Mrs. Kaspbrak, nice to hear from you again. An account, sure? May I ask who for?"

"My son, Edward Kaspbrak"

"Oh I heard about that, I thought you had a miscarriage?"

"Yes well god gave me a sign." Sonia sneered

"I see, so just an account?"

"That prescription you told me about, the one you was testing out."

"The one that erases memories?" The man asked confused

"Yes yes, that one. Is it available to order?"

"Mrs. Kaspbrak, did you buy any chance kidnap this boy?"

"I didn't kidnap anyone. I saved him from those monsters." She defended

There was a chuckle on the other end, "I admire you Sonia, yes I have it perfected, he'll have to take it 3 times a day or he'll start to gain his memory back"

"That's fine, thank you Mr. Keene. Could I also have an inhaler and a bunch of placebo pills? I need to keep control of him, he seems to have an attitude." She glanced over at the boy on the sofa, that was hugging his legs tightly.

"Sure, I'll have them ready in a bag for you. Come pick them up at any time."

"Thank you Mr. Keene, Ill be right over after I go to the store."

_And that's how Eddie Kaspbrak lost his family and freedom._


End file.
